Summary and Relevance. Studies of animal behavior are necessary to characterize cardinal symptoms of disorders for which altered genetic expression and neurochemistry have been proposed. Comprehensive behavioral phenotyping, however, requires expertise and instrumentation beyond the financial and technical capabilities of most individual investigators. The mission of the ABC is to provide access to a state of the art behavioral assessment facility and expert services for assessing the behavioral effects of neuropharmacological or molecular genetic manipulations in order to identify therapeutic targets for treating CNS disorders. Since its inception in 2004, the ABC has served over 38 investigators within the neuroscience community. The ABC is a high impact resource; experiments accomplished using the ABC and its services have resulted in 13 publications and 29 NIH-funded grants. The ABC is emerging as a regional resource, serving neuroscientists within the Tufts community and drawing investigators from neighboring institutions.